Olga Petrov (Ransom)
Olga Petrov (Pooky Quesnel) is the hidden main villainess from "Prima," episode 3.07 of Ransom (airdate April 14, 2019). She is the fashion designer for the Prenensky Ballet in Moscow. Backstory Olga's backstory revealed that she was once a ballet dancer in her youth, but a terrible knee injury brought an abrupt end to her days as a dancer. After seeing that her daughter, Sofia Petrov, had promise as a ballet dancer in her own right, Olga trained her to audition for the role of the prima in the play, Giselle. As it turned out, Sofia actually had no designs on dancing, though it was unknown (or possibly ignored) by Olga, who wanted to live vicariously though her daughter. Sofia was one of two finalists for prima, but she was passed over for a girl who was part of a wealthy family. She had actually begged Ivan Orlov--the head of the ballet at the time--to not give her the role out of hopes that Olga would move on from ballet for good, and it was a week after being turned down that Sofia committed suicide. It was revealed that Ivan had a history of being corrupt, and Olga was left to believe that the ballet's corruption robbed Sofia of becoming prima. Events The episode's events saw two dancers, Tatiana and Natasha, vying for prima in the same aforementioned play, with Alexei Smirnov, the current head, set to name the former for the role. It was revealed that Alexei was pressured by the minister of the arts, Miroslav Kuznetsov, to name Tatiana as the prima, as Tatiana was Kuznetsov's mistress. Olga saw Natasha as having the same potential and talent as her deceased daughter, while also feeling that she was the better dancer of the two finalists. After learning about the corrupt plans to have Tatiana instilled as the play's prima, Olga decided to devise a sinister kidnapping plot. As part of the plan, Olga had her son (and Sofia's older brother), Roman, abduct both girls and demand a ransom, while ordering the ballet to "choose wisely." The abduction brought Eric Beaumont and Cri-Res to Moscow, with Olga appearing briefly to discuss the costumes for the play. An inside job was suspected, and it was Eric who learned about Kuznetsov's affair with Tatiana, while the rest of the group learned about Sofia and recognized Olga as her mother. Suspicions turned to Olga afterwards, and Eric and Cynthia Walker's attempt to talk to Alexei had him stating that he was choosing Tatiana as prima, after which Olga was shown on the phone telling Roman, "It's time," completing her reveal. As Olga's statement revealed, the plan was to force the ballet into naming Natasha as prima, and kill Tatiana if the demand was not met. Eric and the rest of the group caught up with Olga, who brushed them off before confessing to her role as the mastermind, while also speaking in anger about Sofia being turned down and her eventual suicide. The deranged villainess was informed by Eric that Kuznetsov was the one responsible due to his affair, but just as a negotiation was made, Kuznetsov and his guards entered and demanded Tatiana's location, with Olga willing to comply. Eric warned Kuznetsov that it was a trap, and his suspicions were confirmed after the group arrived at the stage, as the evil Olga gave her son the order to shoot Kuznetsov, which he does (non-fatally). In addition, Tatiana was shown with a bomb strapped to her, with Olga holding the detonator. After Cri-Res entered, the vengeful madwoman revealed that it was at the stage that Sofia killed herself, and she later ordered Tatiana to perform under the threat of detonating the bomb. After Tatiana falls, Olga stated that it was proof that she was not as good as Natasha, while also repeating her sentiment that the ballet's corruption killed Sofia. At that moment, Eric showed Olga evidence of the contrary: a letter Sofia wrote to Ivan that revealed that she was being pressured by Olga to dance, and that she wanted to be turned down hoping that her mother would move on afterwards. The villainess refused to believe it at first, but realized the truth after reading the letter. She later followed Eric's instruction to release Tatiana and end her vengeful spree, and she was later handcuffed and arrested. Trivia * Pooky Quesnel also played villainess Catherine Bryant on New Tricks. Gallery Olga Petrov 2.jpg Olga Petrov 3.jpg Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Explosives Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested